MIDLAND
by moonlightbear
Summary: First summer after they move, they head back to Midland for a visit, see old friends and the such... And something happens... Will they have a home to go back to in Evanston?... ... ... No... ... ... Please R&R! crossover...
1. a feeling

Midland

by: moonlightbear

summary: First summer after they move, they head back to Midland for a visit, see old friends and the such... And something happens... Will they have a home to go back to in Evanston?... ... ... No... ... ... Please R&R! crossover...

_author's notes: i'm a slave to my mind, lol! i write what it tells me to write, but i promise my other stories will not be forgotten... its best to go with the flow then it is to fight with the current... disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! well i own a few things but... nevermind... on with the new and amazing story! its a crossover with and new tv series... i'll tell you which one later..._

chapter 1: a feeling...

Sara had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since they left on vacation. Sure she had a wonderful time, seeing her best friends, playing Lacrosse on her home field, and meeting everyone again; but something was bugging her, and she didn't know what. Her parents were having small talk and not in the mood to race her brothers around the field, she decided to stay for the small talk. They were talking with the head coach of Lincoln College, who used to be Tom's assit. coach last year. Sara looked around the stadium and as she turn around, she felt her heart skip a beat. She gently took her mother's hand and sqeezed, taking in the comfort that her mom was there... ... ...

----------------end chapter-------------------

_what's going on? what does she see? _

_author's notes: now this is my record breaking smallest chapter ever! lol... enjoy... and see you soon... and please Please PLEASE! review!_


	2. fear

Midland

by:moonlightbear

Chapter 2 FEAR

-----------------------------------------------

They were in Lincoln Stadium, at Lincoln U., Kate and Tom were talking with the head coach, Richard Stall; and Richard was too busy talking with friends. He never saw what all the kids were beginning to see... Jake and Mike were racing around the track on their boards, when Mike said, "Hey Jake, what's that?" Pointing off in the distance.

Jake looked up from the track infront of him, and followed his brother's arm and what he saw made him stop in his track. Mike stopped as well, by the look his brother's face hold, Mike knew this wasn't good. "Lets go over to mom and dad, Mikey." He said picking up his board, putting an arm around his brother, and never took his eyes the sight.

"It's bad isn't it..."

Jake's eyes never left the sight... "Let's just go over to mom and dad..." He said. Mike's eyes found the sight again and walked with his brother. They didn't pay attention to where they going and didn't pay attention to Kim and Jessica, when they were walking. The girls looked up at their brothers, but Kim saw the sight and motioned for Jessica to see. Both dropped their pencils and booklets; they got up and ran passed their brothers and up to their parents hugging them dearly. It was at this time that Tom and Kate realized how close everyone was to them and eachother. Lorraine, who stood next to her father, realized this too. She turned around and...

"Oh my gosh!" She sqealed in fear. That moment made Tom and Kate turn and Richard looked up. The sight they were met with will forever stay with them, and fear sieged all who were there. All the Bakers thought of one thing... _'thank god they all were together'... _and some also thought..._'including Nora'..._ In the middle of Lincoln Stadium stood 15 people, looking up and to the North. Just above the stadium stairs they all could see the top of a... ... ...

--------------end chapter----------------------------

_author's notes: Please you have to review! and please more then just "please update"... no offence but how do know you really like it... but if 'please update' is all you can do then do it... small reviews are better then none... and as i said before the more reviews i get the sooner i update... with all and any of my stories... _


	3. home

Midland

by:moonlightbear

_author's notes: just realizing this story should be call Lincoln because most happenings are happening in Lincoln but i like Midland because its closer to relations with CBTD... anywho enjoy this chapter! and review in good spirits! and i am not bored by any randomness... i don't cbtd or the, crossover, series...(find out a little later...)_

Chapter 3-- HOME

------------------------------------------

In the middle of Lincoln Stadium stood 15 people, looking up and to the North. Just above the stadium stairs they all could see the top of a... ... ... Mushroom cloud... ... ... They stood there in awe and fear for several minutes. When realization struck Tom picked Nigel up, and started making orders. "Everyone inside ASAP!" Charlie picked up Kyle, Kate took Sara and Kim by the hand, Jake held Mike's hand, Lorraine picked Jessica up, Nora picked Mark up, and Richard followed the group pushing Henry before him. All the kids knew this was bad, but they still had questions and they asked them... All at once and very loudly, which excelled when they entered the locker room, which echo terribly. The lights were out, which meant the power was out.

A flashlight was turned on, and everyone quieted down a bit. "I've got this one and a few others in the office, Tom. We'll stay here till we find out what's going on. That cloud didn't look promising." Richard said, with a glumm expression on his face, but because of the lack of light no one saw it. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I think I can find the office without the light and you guys can keep it."

"No, Richard, lets just make sure everyone is here and then you can keep the light. Nora?"

"Here."

"Charlie?"

"Here."

"Lorraine?"

"Here." Lorraine responded, shakily, and Kate started to talk to her quietly.

"Henry?"

"Here"

"Sara?"

"Yeah." She replied, sniffle. Jake and Mike sat next her, and started to talk.

"Jake? ... ... Jake?" Tom asked slightly louder.

Jake, who was talking to Sara, jumped slightly, "Sorry dad, I'm here."

"Please answer kids this is important, Mark?" He replied loudly.

"I'm here."

"Kim?"

"Here, Dad."

"Jessica?"

"I'm present daddy."

"Good, "Mike?"

"I'm here."

"Nigel?"

"In your arms still!" Nigel replied, struggling to get free.

"Ok, there, stay close. Kyle?"

"Here."

"Kate?" Tom asked.

"I'm here honey." She replied.

"We're all here Rich, go get the other flashlights." Tom said sitting down, next to his oldest son Charlie.

"Be back in a few." Rich replied, and left.

A coversation started in the family. "Dude, that's not what I think it was, right?" Jake asked.

"If you're thinking about the Nuclear Attack/ Bomb that happen north of us..."

"Then you'd be right..." Jessica finished for her sister.

"No more about that Kim, Jessica."

"What's a nuclear attack?"

"Don't worry about that, Mikey."

"Mom! Where's Gunner?"

"I don't know. Didn't he come in with us?"

The sudden scratching at the door scared many of the family, causing them to scream. "AHHHH!"

The door opened and Richard said, "This guy wanted---"

"Ahh!" Screamed Nora. "Oh my gosh Gunner stop!"

"--In." Richard finished. Gunner Had knocked Nora off her seat and was now licking her face in the way of saying '_don't leave me again!'_

Charlie turned to his dad and spoke quietly, but the echoes made it possible for everyone to hear. "Dad it looked like it came from the direction of Chicago..."

"I know son."

"Dad, do you think Millie and Jojo are ok?"

"They're at home Sara, They're fine."

"Are you sure? I mean do we still have a home?"

Tom realized what she was saying, and he wondered the same thing... Charlie is right, and the USA looks to be going into war. A Nuclear bomb tends to tell you that... Tom is glad that they had taken this vacation now and is happy the kids talked them in to staying longer... Life has granted them, just that, life; another day to live. Fate was on their side today, and for that Tom is greatful. "A home is where your family is, Sara. We will always have a home."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Everything will be fine."

Thankfully Kate had gotten the attention of the youngest twins and kept them busy. Nora was talking to Mark and he had not heard the conversation. Mike, who still didn't understand what nuclear attack meant, didn't understand why Sara was so worried about her hampsters, and therefore didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. Richard was now talking with Henry, who seemed a little shell shocked. Richard found out that Henry had a summer essay to write, before they had left on vacation Henry was working on it... it was on Nuclear reaction, bombs, attacks... ... ... He knew what could/ did happen, and he knew no one there could surive that... He knew their home was gone... He knew they were lucky... But he didn't understand why they bombed Chicago, nomally they would attack NYC, or Washington DC... Unless there were more then a few hits... ... ...

... ... ... And he was right... ... ... There were many hits... ... ...

----------end chapter-------------------

Do you know what tv series this is?

its the new JERICHO on CBS...

its a great show you should watch it if you can!


	4. fallout

Midland

by: moonlightbear

_author's notes: reviews are very very welcomed and i could use every last one! REALLY! PLEASE REVIEW!_

Chapter 4: fallout

---------------------------------------

"I'm hungery."

"Me too."

"That reminds me..."

"Is there anything to eat?"

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"MOM?"

"Kids please, calm down... Is there Richard?"

"Uh... I'll check my mini-frig in the office."

"You have a mini-frig?" Tom asked in a huge surprized voice. "They wouldn't let me have a towel rack in the office, but you got a frig!"

"I guess they like me better then you, Tom." Rich laugh as he got up. Tom and he went to the office talking, they had been in the now very hot locker room for 2 1/2 hours. It was aweful! The kids were either scared, didn't have a clue, or were worried. Charlie spent most of the time helping Kate with Nigel and Kyle, keeping them busy and all. Kate was also keeping an eye on Lorraine, Nora also help with Lorraine. Charlie was also now talking abit with Henry, Rich had told him about the essay Henry was doing, and understood Henry's sudden lack of speech. Kim and Jessica were playing the dictionary-abc game to keep busy(ex. A--Albeit, even though; B--Blithesome, gay,merry; C--Chirography, calligraphy.). Mike, Sara, Mark, and Jake sat in a corner, talking about... Fun stuff, away from the subject of Evanston, home, the cloud... They talked of skateboarding, animals, sports, and played I Spy games... Everyone was scared, worried, but they held there head high and strong. and thankfully Richard came back with some food. "Do you guys like me or do you like?" He asked with a smile on his face, that was only seen by the light of the flashlights. The power was out, but the food was still good enough to eat at this time...

"WE LOVE YOU!" They all said running up to him.

"Whoa, whoa... one at a time, we fixed bags in the back so, one bag each. Nora... Charlie... ... ..." And Tom went down the line of kids giving them a bag each... Inside was a half piece of pizza, gadorade, some candy, and a fruit cup... _who keeps fruit cups in a locker room? tom thought himself... oh well the kids are happy!..._

Another hour went by when finally someone came a knockin'... literally... The door opened to reveal the Dean of Lincoln University, "Hello?" He called. The Bakers and Richard greeted him and came out. "In the light of things I'm making personal rounds to all the buildings. Tom, Richard, you should head down to the town hall, all of you, the Mayor is having a city meeting. Everyone should go."

"Thank you Dean. Um, What's going on out there?"

"Talking about the city or the ahem," The Dean said, clear his throat. "Tom?"

"Both."

"We don't know anything of the north," He said, being discreet. "But in town, the police are handling it. People are fighting over gas, that can't be attain because of the lack of electricity. We've had a few break-ins. Slightly choatic, everyone is trying to get everyone to go to the meeting and hopefully, there is where order will restore. Surrounding towns are coming too. Midland, Beacon. Its gonna be crowded so stick together."

"Alright! you hear that kids 'stay together!' Lets all head to the square." All the Kids filed out of the locker room, walked through the school. They were all scared, worried.

"Damn bastards stole my gas!" "Mommy why can't we watch tv!" "Scott watch out!" Amother grabbed her son just as a car came through the intersection. "What the hell is going on here? what the hell is going on here?" "Move out of my way!" "Its just the crisis right now everyone is really nice normally." "Of course they are, can we go through please..." "WHY CAN I BUY MY SMOKES!" "Our registers are down, please let me close my store..." "Jack get the man there... what is it son?" "Dad, I believe a radiation rain storm is coming." "Are you the weatherman?" "No but my friend is becoming one, TRUST ME!" "Your sure, a Fallout is coming?" "Positive!" "We should tell the Mayor."

"Whats a fallout, dad?"

"Didn't you hear, its radiation rain!"

"That's bad!"

"Duh!"

"Stop, all of you stay together, we're almost there."

--------------------end chapter-----------------------------------------


End file.
